De Valentijns Beuker
by bloem1990
Summary: Cony Schraapbroek heeft al vele rampzalige Valentijnsdagen achter de rug, en is niet optimistisch over dit jaar. Wie weet, misschien heeft ze het dit jaar wel mis... wordt opnieuw gepost - Deel 5 staat online! COMPLEET!
1. Proloog

**De Valentijnsbeuker**

**  
Geschreven door: **Bloem1990  
**Gerne: **Romantiek,Drama  
**Datum geschreven:** 14 Februari 2007 (-__-)

**A/N: Ik las dit hele verhaal nog eens door en besloot toen dat ik hem veel te lang vond. Daarom heb ik besloten hem in 'delen' (of hoofdstukken, hoe je het ook wilt noemen) te verdelen.  
We beginnen (natuurlijk) met de proloog....**

**Disclaimer: **Ik bezit niet Harry Potter, alleen de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen en die niet bekend zijn uit de boeken/films!

* * *

**Proloog **

_Mijn bed, 15 Februarie 2007_

_De ziekenzaal_

_Lief Dagboek,_

_Gisteren was het Valentijnsdag, voor mij de meet gehate dag van het hele jaar (op Nieuwjaar na dan, maar daar hebben we het nu niet over). En dat geldt alleen voor mij; Conny Schraapbroek.  
__In mijn opzicht is Valentijnsdag haast hetzelfde als 1 April. De hele dag halen mensen grappen met me uit, en dat nu al minstens 10 lange jaren lang (ik werd voor het eerst verliefd toen ik 3 was).  
__Onder die grappen vallen nep valentijnskaartjes met de meest vreemde namen ondertekend, dozen met bedorven Valentijns-snoep of een bos bloemen die allang verwelkt zijn of waar alle blaadjes vanaf gevallen zijn. Het was elk jaar opnieuw erg vervelend, en bij elk nieuw (nep) cadeau moest ik mijn best doen om mijn tranen in te houden, zeker toen ik geacht werd mijn 'zogenaamde' cadeautje open te maken onder toezicht van al mijn klasgenoten, die dan smadelijk lachten toen ik ontdekte dat het nep was. Eigenlijk zou ik met Valentijnsdag het liefst de hele dag op bed blijven liggen, met een kussen op mijn hoofd gedrukt._

_Wat ik me trouwens ook heel vaak afvraag, is waarom ik ben wie ik ben; Cony Schraapbroek, net 13 jaar, met dik,zwart/grijs haar dat net tot over mijn schouders komt en dat (hoe vaak ik het ook was) er nooit verzorgd uitziet,een smal gezicht met nogal plompe lippen, en niet zo groot van stuk (in tegenstelling tot de gemiddeldeleerling uit mijn jaar ben ik 2 centimeter te kort - op zijn minst)._

_Het enige wat me wel bevalt aan mijn uiterlijk, zijn mijn ogen. Die zijn klein, grijs en nietszeggend, waardoor ik erg goed ben ik leugens vertellen, omdat ze geen emoties verraden._

_Voordat ik ongeveer 2 jaar terug voor het eerst naar Zweinstein ging, zat ik op een Dreuzel-school, waar iedereen me altijd pakte op mijn ogen. Ze gaven me bijnamen als 'Geest', 'Demon' of - die vond ik eigenlijk het meest kwetsend -_ _'Hersenloze'. _

_Gelukkig hebben de meesten later nog hun verdiend loon gekregen, want toen ik in de zomervakantie ontdekte dat mijn familie eigenlijk uit heksen en tovenaars bestond - inclusief mezelf - (We bleken ondergedoken te zijn uit angst voor 'Je-Weet-Wel'), kreeg ik mijn broer Micheal (die al meerderjarig is volgens de magische wetboeken) zover dat hij me hielp om wraak te nemen._

_In tegenstelling tot mij is Micheal heel knap. Hij heeft bruin,halflang, krullerig haar, blauwe ogen die je doen denken aan de lucht op een wolkeloze dag en hij is lang. _

_In die tijd was ik erg nieuwsgierig naar de Toverwereld en vroeg ik Micheal de hemd van het lijf; tot vervelens aan toe. Hij vertelde me dat er een school voor Heksen en tovenaars was: Zweinstein. En 2 dagen later, alsof het afgesproken was, kreeg ik een brief waarin stond dat ik ertoe was toegelaten, zonder daarvoor eerst een test te hoeven doen!_

_Niet dat op Zweinstein alles veel beter werd op Valentijnsdag (ik heb vorig jaar geen een cadeautje gehad, maar dat was eigenlijk ook wel een verbetering), maar ik ontmoette wel mijn 3 vrienden (Luka,Boris en Marlijn) en er was niemand meer_ _die me uitlachte of belachelijk maakte. _

_Ik werd ingedeeld bij Ravenklauw en kon goed opschieten met mijn klasgenoten enzij ook met mij. Ik was echt gelukkig op school, vooral omdat iedereen er normaal tegen elkaar leek te doen (of in ieder geval bijna iedereen). _

_Eigenlijk had ik dit jaar ook niet verwacht dat iemand me iets zou geven voor Valentijnsdag, maar daar vergistte ik me deerlijk in.._

* * *

**Opbouwende kritiek is welkom!**


	2. Deel 1

****

De Valentijnsbeuker

**Disclaimer: **Ik bezit niet Harry Potter, alleen de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen en die niet bekend zijn uit de boeken/films!

* * *

**Deel 1  
**

**14 februari – VALENTIJNSDAG!**

Toen ik vanmorgen wakker werd, wist ik meteen welke dag het was. Dat kwam door een gevoel dat ik (dankzij mijn rampzalige verleden) al jaren steeds op dezelfde dag krijg. Ik kreunde hardop en in het bed tegenover me grinnikte Marlijn zacht. Marlijn is net zo oud als ik, maar in veel opzichten veel knapper én slimmer. Op sommige momenten betrap ik mezelf erop dat ik lang jaloers naar haar lange, blonde haar kijk, waar her en der high-lights in zitten. Zoiets zou ik nooit mogen van mijn moeder.

In een vlaag van woede gooide ik één van mijn kussens naar het lachende hoopje dat Marlijn moest voorstellen, maar zij ontweek dat makkelijk.

'Ik weet dat jij weet wat voor dat het vandaag is!' zei ze vrolijk, terwijl ze haar dekbed en laken met een zwierig gebaar van zich af gooide en uit bed sprong.

'Zeg maar niets,' mopperde ik,'Ik wil het niet weten!'Laat me met rust!' In een poging mijn woorden kracht bij te staan, liet ik mijn hoofd met een doffe plof weer op mijn kussen vallen en trok mijn dekbed snel omhoog, totdat hij mijn hele hoofd bedekte. Het werd even stil, maar net toen ik dacht dat mijn plannetje werkte, hoorde ik Marlijn's voetstappen in razend tempo dichterbij komen en voordat ik iets kon doen, werd mijn kussen onder mijn hoofd vandaan getrokken. Door het verrassingseffect viel ik bijna uit mijn bed, maar wist me nog net op tijd aan de bedrand vast te grijpen. Ik keek nu naar de vloer en mijn ogen vielen meteen op 2 identieke roze pantoffels met konijnen oren; de favoriete pantoffels van Marlijn. Ze stond stralend aan mijn bed met mijn kussen in haar armen en een enthousiaste blik in haar ogen. Een blik die ik maar al te goed kende; als Marlijn ergens enthousiast over is, dan gaan haar ogen stralen en zevert ze er de hele dag over door.

'Geef mijn kussen terug,' beval ik haar, op een onaardigere toon dan ik bedoeld had. Ik kom vandaag mijn bed niet uit!'

'Dat zei je vorig jaar ook,' antwoordde Marlijn simpeltjes, terwijl ze een pasje achteruit deed zodat ik niet bij mijn kussen kon. 'Maar uiteindelijk kwam je wel!'

'Dat kwam doordat Gloë zei dat er een slang in mijn bed zat!' verklaarde ik. En dat was NIET grappig!' voegde ik er snel bij aan toe toen er een grote grijns op Marlijns' gezicht verscheen. 'Je weet dat ik als de dood ben voor slangen!'

'Als zij dat niet gedaan had, was je te laat gekomen voor de les,' was haar verwerping. 'En dan had je flink in de problemen kunnen komen. Doe nou niet zo flauw en kom eruit. Valentijnsdag is hartstikke leuk! Het is een feestdag. Misschien krijg je dit jaar wel een écht kaartje.'

'Kleine kans,' antwoordde Saruja, ook derdejaars die bij mij en Marlijn in de klas zat, voordat ik mijn mond zelfs maar open kon doen. 'Wie wordt er nu in vredesnaam verliefd op háár als ze mij kunnen krijgen?' Ze stapte arrogant op ons af, haar oogmasker dat ze elke avond op deed om extra veel rust te krijgen zat midden op haar hoofd, als een raar soort minihoedje. Zo te zien was ze net uit bed.

'Dat jij toevallig vorig jaar zoveel cadeautjes hebt gekregen, betekend niet dat je beter bent dan de rest,' zei Marlijn boos, terwijl ze haar handen in haar zij plantte. Ze heeft het nooit goed kunnen vinden met Soruja, die met haar halflange, donkerbruine haar, eveneens bruine ogen en slank figuur door de meeste jongens werd gezien als het mooiste meisje van Ravenklauw. Hellaas was dit voor haar een reden om zichzelf steeds opnieuw boven anderen te verheffen. Ze was arrogantie ter voeten uit.

'Volgens mij denken dat jongens daar anders over,' zei Soruja droogjes. 'Ik kan me herinneren dat mijn kaartjes en cadeautjes vorig jaar niet aan te slepen waren.' Haar blik werd dromerig terwijl ze duidelijk zichtbaar terugdacht aan haar vorige Valentijn. Marlijn sloeg haar ogen ten hemel en ik giechelde zacht, onderwijl besluitend dat uit bed komen een beter plan was dan luisteren naar de boeiende verhalen over de valentijns-cadeautjes van Soruja.

Zo stilletjes mogelijk stapte ik uit bed, griste mijn kussen uit Marlijn's handen en legde hem terug waar hij hoorde. Soruja was weer aan het vertellen geslagen, maar ik had geen idee waar ze het over had. Ik ving af en toe een paar woorden op, maar dat was niet genoeg om het te begrijpen. Zo zachtjes mogelijk kleedden Marlijn en ik ons aan, grepen vervolgens snel onze boeken en tassen en maakten dat we wegkwamen. Soruja had natuurlijk niets door, en dat was ook maar beter zo.

Ik voelde me al beter toen ik vergezeld door Marlijn, de trap die naar onze slaapzaal leidde afrende, met mijn boeken onder mijn arm geklemd. Van een afstandje zag ik Luka en Boris al staan, ook zij hadden hun tassen onder hun arm geklemd. Luka keek vrolijk, de opkomende zon leek te spelen in zijn korte goudblonde haar en blauwe ogen, maar Boris maakte een nogal norse indruk en zijn bruine, halflange haar stond alle kanten op. Waarschijnlijk betekende dat dat hij weer eens een nachtmerrie heeft gehad, in grote paniek uit bed gesprongen is en daarbij zijn hele slaapzaal bij elkaar heeft gegild. Boris heeft nogal vaak last van rare nachtmerries, en er is niemand die er wat aan kan doen. Zelfs Madame Pleister moest het opgeven, nadat Boris 2 weken op de ziekenzaal geslapen had zodat ze hem in de gaten kon houden. In die tijd heeft ze alle mogelijke middeltjes tegen nachtmerries gebruikt.

'Wat valt er te grijnzen?' vroeg Luka nieuwsgierig, toen we ons bij hen voegden.

'Soruja kwam ons weer eens vertellen over haar Valentijn,' antwoordde Marlijn. Ze draaide met haar ogen en liet haar boeken op het oude, nogal wiebelige tafeltje vallen dat vlak naast de trap stond, daarbij bijna de antieke donkerblauwe vaas omstotend die iemand erop gezet had als versiering. In de vaas stonden een aantal zeer verdorde bloemen, die zo bruin waren geworden dat je onmogelijk kon zeggen wat voor soort het was geweest. Nieuwsgierig gluurde ik even in de vaas. De potgrond was gortdroog; waarschijnlijk hadden die arme bloemen in geen tijden water gehad.

'Je ziet er afgepeigerd uit,' hoorde ik Marlijn vragen aan Boris, die reageerde met een luide snuif.

'Weer een nachtmerrie,' antwoordde Luka voor hem. Dankzij hem waren we al om half 4 vannacht wakker en konden we niet meer in slaap komen.'

'Ik heb toch al gezegd dat het me spijt?' schoot Boris meteen uit zijn slof. 'Het is niet mijn schuld dat ik elke avond dezelfde stomme nachtmerrie heb.'

'Waarom probeer je geen slaapspreuk?' opperde Marlijn, die klaar was met het inpakken van haar boeken en haar tas over haar schouder zwaaide.

'Heeft Pleister al geprobeerd,' zei Boris treurig. Hielp niet.' Hij keek behoorlijk terneergeslagen.

'En juist op Valentijnsdag moet ik om half 4 's Ochtends wakker worden,' klaagde Luka. 'We hebben vandaag een zwerkbalwedstrijd tegen Zwadderich! Zeker weten dat ik in slaap ga vallen tijdens de wedstrijd!'

'Ik heb al vaak genoeg gezegd dat het me spijt!' brulde Boris woedend. Als er maar een manier was om van die rotnachtmerries af te komen...'

Opeens flapte ik er een vraag uit die me al heel lang dwars zat:

'Waar gaat die nachtmerrie van jou eigenlijk over?' Luka en Marlijn knikten meteen instemmend, alsof ze zich dat ook al heel lang afvroegen en ik scheurde mijn blik los van de dode bloemen om Boris aan te kijken, die tot mijn grote verbazing opeens geen woord meer kon uitbrengen en knalrood werd. Ik keek even vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar Marlijn; ze had haar wenkbrauwen opgetrokken, en begreep er, aan haar gezicht te zien, geen snars van.

'Wat is er nou?' vroeg Luka, die net zo verdwaasd als wij naar het gezicht van zijn beste vriend staarde. Boris antwoordde niet, sloeg zijn gifgroene ogen neer en liep er vandoor, zonder nog een woord te zeggen en met zijn ogen op de grond gericht.

Toen de deur van de leerlingenkamer zich met een doffe klap achter hem sloot, wist geen van ons drieën nog één woord uit te brengen, totdat Soruja de trap van onze slaapzaal af kwam paraderen. Speciaal voor Valentijnsdag droeg ze haar afschuwelijke, met palletjes afgezette, roze gewaad, dat naar haar zeggen van satijn en zijde was gemaakt. Om het geheel af te maken droeg ze daarbij ook nog eens knalroze make-up en roze puntschoentjes met enorm hoge hakken. Ze was een en al roze en Luka trok meteen een gezicht; tot het eind van vorig schooljaar had hij verkering met haar gehad, maar zij had hem gedumpt toen hij tijdens een les Kruidenkunde per ongeluk mest op haar splinternieuwe schoenen had laten vallen. Die schoenen waren van het type dat je eigenlijk niet buiten hoort te dragen, omdat ze niet tegen water kunnen en omdat het vuil er niet meer uit te halen is. Sinds dat hele gedoe zijn Soruja en Luka gezworen vijanden; ze kunnen elkaar niet meer luchten of zien.

'Ben ik niet prachtig?' vroeg Soruja op poeslieve toon aan ons – dat wil zeggen; Marlijn en ik, want ze negeerde Luka volkomen - terwijl ze als een bezetene met haar ogen knipperde. Elegant draaide ze een rondje op haar hakken, zodat wij haar vanuit elke hoek konden 'bewonderen'.

'Prachtig,' antwoordde Marlijn met een opgewekte stem waar het sarcasme van af droop. 'Ik wil wedden dat je alle jongens achter je aan krijgt vandaag. Wat ben je toch een bofkont'. Meteen kreeg ik een geluidloze giechelbui, maar Soruja luisterde blijkbaar niet naar Marlijn's sarcasme en begon te stralen van trots.

'Dat kunnen ze ook maar beter doen ja,' zei ze gewichtig, 'want ik ben tenslotte de meest modebewuste heks van de hele magische wereld!'En nu ga ik ontbijten! Mijn bewonderaars zitten vast met smart op me te wachten'. Ze gooide met één hand haar lange haar – dat nu voorzien was van een paar lichtroze highlights – arrogant over haar schouder en liep ervandoor. Marlijn staarde haar na en mompelde zo zacht dat ze het niet kon horen:

'Zolang je zelf maar denkt dat je geweldig bent, heb je geen bewonderaars nodig. Je hebt dan al genoeg aan jezelf.'

Ik grinnikte zacht, ondanks Luka, die opeens nogal beteuterd keek.

'Had ik haar stomme schoenen nu maar niet vermoord,' verzuchtte hij,'Moet je zien hoe mooi ze is.'

'Die zelfingenomen bitch denkt dat ze weer de meeste kaarten en cadeautjes gaat krijgen dit jaar,' zei ik, alsof ik Luka niet had gehoord. Mijn goede humeur verdween als sneeuw voor de zon.

'Net zoals vorig jaar zeker. We hebben maanden tussen de cadeautjes en kaartjes geslapen omdat ze die niet kwijt kon in haar hutkoffer!' zuchtte Marlijn.'Ik vond gisteren nog wat van die kaartjes in mijn hutkoffer toen ik mijn boek van Dreuzelkunde niet kon vinden. Die heb ik later maar in het haardvuur gesmeten.' Luka zuchtte opnieuw diep.

'Je gaat ons toch niet vertellen dat je weer verliefd op haar bent hé?' vroeg ik streng, terwijl ik in zijn ogen probeerde te kijken, die nogal glazig waren. 'Ze heeft je gedumpt om een paar verpeste schoenen.'

'Maar dat neemt niet weg dat ze prachtig is,' zei Luka, op het perfecte, dromerige toontje dat alleen verliefde jongens kunnen produceren. Hij liet zijn tas vallen, die met een zachte plof op de grond viel.

'Hulpeloos,'. Marlijn schudde haar hoofd, terwijl ze met een hand voor Luka's gezicht zwaaide, in een poging hem van zijn roze wolk te krijgen.

'Liefde maakt blind,' zei ik wijs, 'maar in dit geval is de betreffende persoon totaal stekeblind geworden.' Luka zuchtte opnieuw diep en ik kreeg het gevoel alsof ik ieder moment kon gaan overgeven.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry voor de lengte.  
Reviews zijn welkom!**

* * *


	3. Deel 2

****

**De Valentijnsbeuker**

**Disclaimer: **Ik bezit niet Harry Potter, alleen de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen en die niet bekend zijn uit de boeken/films!

**

* * *

****Deel 2**

Uiteindelijk kostte het ons ongeveer een kwartier van onze kostbare 'ontbijttijd' om 'hem' (Luka) zover te krijgen om mee te gaan naar de Grote zaal. Mijn humeur was al niet geweldig, en dat werd alleen maar erger onderweg.

Werkelijk alles in het kasteel schreeuwde: 'Valentijnsdag'. Overal waar je keek, zag je hartjesslingers of spandoeken met liefdesteksten erop hangen. OP sommige plekken hing (vreemd genoeg) maretak boven de deuren en er vlogen enkele piepkleine cupido's rond, die brieven en pakjes bezorgden. De mensen op de schilderijen waren allemaal gekleed voor Valentijnsdag en sommige harnassen hadden opeens een roze vissier. In tegenstelling tot mij werd Luka vrolijker en vrolijker en toen we aankwamen in de rumoerige zaal had hij een grijns van oor tot oor op zijn gezicht. De grote zaal was ook versierd; de lucht van het betoverde plafon was roze-achtig en er hing een roze met rode slinger door de zaal.

De leerling-tafels zaten al helemaal vol; een teken dat we laat waren, maar gelukkig voor ons was Boris zo slim geweest om 3 plekjes vrij te houden aan de tafel van Ravenklauw. Hij was al met zijn ontbijt begonnen en reageerde niet toen ik hem vrolijk begroette. Zijn ogen waren standaard op het tafelblad gericht, alsof daar iets heel interessants te zien was. Een beetje verbaasd liet ik me op de lege stoel naast die van hem zakken en greep ook een stuk toast; Marlijn ging naast mij zitten en Luka zeeg neer op de overgebleven plaats aan Boris' rechterhand. Ook hij begroette Boris vrolijk, maar die reageerde alweer niet. Heel even keek Luka mij en Marlijn aan, draaide toen met zijn ogen, greep de terrine met havermout en begon zijn bord vol te scheppen.

'Waarom antwoordde je niet toen ik je vroeg waar je nachtmerries over gingen?' vroeg ik Boris voorzichtig, in de veronderstelling dat hij me kon horen. 'Misschien kan ik je helpen om eroverheen te komen.' Naast me was Marlijn heel druk bezig om aardbeienjam op een stuk toast te smeren, maar ik wist dat ze meeluisterde. Ik probeerde Boris' blik te vangen, maar dat ging niet.

'Boris is vast al met zijn gedachten bij de wedstrijd,' riep Luka zelfverzekerd. 'We moeten van Zwadderich winnen, anders zijn we uitgeschakeld. Gelukkig ben ik dankzij mijn beste vriend klaarwakker!'

Zijn bord havermout stond onaangeroerd voor zijn neus, met de lepel ernaast, maar toen hij Boris een joviale klap op zijn schouder gaf, schrok die zich een ongeluk waardoor hij een sprongetje van schrik maakte, het bord havermout meetrekkend. De havermout maakte voor onze ogen een korte vlucht, om vervolgens met een enorme smak te maken op het pad tussen onze leerlingentafel en die van Huffelpuf. Het was pure pech dat daar net op dat moment een groepje giechelde Griffoendors liepen, die luid gilden toen de havermout hen om de oren vloog. Marlijn reageerde snel door op te springen – haar half opgegeten stuk toast landde op de tafel met de besmeerde kant boven – haar toverstok tevoorschijn te halen en _'Sanito'_ te gebruiken, zodat de havermout verdween, maar het kwaad was al geschied.

De Griffoendors, die waarschijnlijk al in hun zesde jaar zaten, hielden op met gillen, maar hadden rode hoofden van woede en schaamte. In de tijd dat Marlijn de boel had opgeruimd, was Professor Anderling naar onze tafel gelopen om polshoogte te nemen en ze hield woedend halt naast Marlijn, die snel weer ging zitten en haar toast zocht. De anderen vielen stil en de Griffoendors trokken een gezicht; Professor Anderling is hoofd van Griffoendor.

'En wie van jullie gaat mij uitleggen wat hier de bedoeling van is?' vroeg ze nijdig maar gebiedend. Boris was knalrood geworden, en Luka wisselde snel een blik met mij. Zijn gezicht stond paniekerig.

'Die jongen bekogelde ons met havermout!' riep een meisje uit de groep met 2 zwarte vlechten verontwaardigd, terwijl ze op Boris wees. 'We waren gewoon op weg naar onze eigen tafel toen het plotseling uit de lucht kwam vallen!' Ik deed mijn best om m'n gezicht in een plooi te houden en Marlijn wendde haar blik af. Boris en Luka keken echter allebei strak en schuldig naar Proffesor Anderling.

'Zijn jullie niet een beetje te oud om met je eten te knoeien?' vroeg die, nog nijdiger, en met een adelaarsblik op de twee jongens, die hun hoofd bogen in schaamte.

' Het is jammer dat jullie niet van mijn afdeling zijn, want anders had ik jullie strafwerk moeten geven. Hellaas is dat niet het geval, en dus houd ik het op 5 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw. Per Persoon.'

Luka deed zijn mond open om te protesteren, maar er kwam geen zinnig woord uit en Proffesor Anderling draaide zich om en marcheerde weer terug naar de leraarstafel. Het groepje Griffoendors hieven tegelijkertijd hun neus de lucht in en liepen er waardig vandoor, zonder ons nog één blik waardig te gunnen. Marlijn keek hen na en snoof, maar Boris zakte onderuit op zijn stoel.

'Een mooi begin van de dag,' zuchtte Luka, wiens goede humeur waarschijnlijk gedaald was. 'We hebben onze afdeling 10 punten gekost! En waarvoor? Voor rondvliegende havermout?'

'Ik zei toch dat Valentijnsdag een ongeluksdag is?' zei ik trots, terwijl ik nog een stuk toast pakte.

'Ja, nu begin ik te begrijpen waarom je dat denkt', mompelde Boris zachtjes. 'Ik schaam me dood!'

'Eigenlijk hadden het 5 punten moeten zijn,' zei Luka verontschuldigend. Het was mijn allemaal mijn schuld, ik alleen had straf moeten krijgen! Het spijt me.'

'Je probeerde me alleen maar op te vrolijken,' mompelde Boris, die Luka's verontschuldigingen wegwuifde. 'Het is mijn schuld, als ik nou gewoon geantwoord had op jullie vragen.'

'Waarom schuif jij de schuld altijd op jezelf?' vroeg Marlijn pinnig. 'Niet alles is jouw schuld, weet je. Hoewel het wel zou helpen om eens wat minder in dromenland te kamperen terwijl mensen tegen je praten..' Boris wou zijn mond opendoen om te protesteren, maar op dat moment ging de bel.

Op zaterdag kun je naar eigen keuze keuzevakken volgen of bijles. Omdat ik nog wat goed te maken had met Transfiguratie – mijn slechtste vak - , was ik gedwongen om mijn halve Zaterdagmorgen door te brengen met Proffesor Anderling, die na wat ik vermoedde, nu al zo pissig was dat ik Ravenklauw nog veel punten zou gaan kosten.

Marlijn was meestal de beste van de klas, en hoewel ze uit een volbloed tovenaarsfamilie kwam, had ze gekozen voor het keuzevak Dreuzelkunde. Daarbij maakte ze handig gebruik van mijn kennis van de Dreuzelwereld. Ze vond het vreemd dat ik het vak niet gekozen had, maar omdat ik al sinds mijn 2e jaar in de Treuzelwereld heb geleefd, vond ik dat niet echt nodig. Daarom vroeg ze mij altijd het hemd van het lijf bij haar huiswerk, wat soms over de meest belachelijke dingen ging, zoals het belang van vliegers of elektriciteit.

'Ben je niet bang dat Anderling je afmaakt?' vroeg Luka me voorzichtig, terwijl hij zijn bord, dat in 4 stukken was gebroken, snel repareerde met een zwaai van zijn eigen toverstaf.

'Ja, een beetje, maar ik kan het wel aan,' zei ik snel. 'Ik zie jullie wel in het zwerkbalstadion!' Luka glimlachte, gaf me een high-five en pakte zijn rugzak ook op.

'Wat ben ik blij dat ik alleen Verzorging van Fabeldieren heb,' zei hij vrolijk. 'Ik moet de les van afgelopen woensdag in halen, nadat ik die gedwongen moest missen door een incidentje met Karc, die irritante etter uit Zwadderich.'

'Oh ja, dat herinner ik me!' zei Marlijn met een grijns op haar gezicht. Je moest naar de Ziekenzaal omdat je opeens een berenkop had!' Boris en ik grinnikten en Luka's grijns werd nog breder bij de herinnering.

'Gelukkig maar dat Madame Pleister me binnen één dag hersteld had,' zei hij grijzend. 'Oost west, hoofd best, zeg ik altijd. En Verzorging van Fabeldieren wordt heel dicht bij het stadion gegeven, dus ik kan lekker vroeg beginnen met invliegen!' Boris' grijns verdween abrupt van zijn gezicht en hij mompelde halfverstaanbaar: 'Kom te laat, moet gaan.', greep zijn rugzak en ging er vandoor.

'Wat mankeert hem toch de laatste tijd?' vroeg Marlijn zich hardop af, terwijl ze toekeek hoe de wapperende zoom van Boris' mantel verdween achter de opengeslagen deuren van de Grote Zaal.  
'Elke keer als het gesprek op Zwerkbal komt of 'geheimen' raakt hij opeens zijn stem kwijt en gaat er vandoor zonder nog één woord te zeggen!'

'Dat zoeken we later wel uit,' zegt Luka, met een blik op zijn horloge.'We komen te laat!' De zaal begon inderdaad langzaam leeg te lopen en wij volgden snel. Bij de deur van de Grote Zaal nam ik afscheid van mijn vrienden, die de andere kant op moesten en ging snel op weg naar het lokaal Transfiguratie.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry voor de lengte......Het volgende hoofdstuk is weer (iets) langer! (hoop ik)**

**Reviews zijn welkom!**


	4. Deel 3

****

De Valentijnsbeuker

Disclaimer: Ik bezit niet Harry Potter, alleen de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen en die niet bekend zijn uit de boeken/films!

**

* * *

****Deel 3**

Gelukkig was het niet zo lang lopen naar het lokaal Transfiguratie, maar mijn vermoedens werden wel bevestigd toen ik langs Proffesor Anderling heen naar binnen glipte. Ze zag er behoorlijk gepikeerd uit en ze was vast en zeker het 'havermout-incident' nog lang niet vergeten. Na een korte uitleg over dier-in-dier transformaties, moesten we een konijn in een raaf veranderen.

Door de zenuwen - en doordat Proffesor Anderling me nalettend in de gaten hield vanuit haar ooghoeken - , veranderde ik mijn konijn (een kleine bruin/zwart dwergje) per ongeluk in een adelaar, die het sneeuwwitte konijn van Zelda Stromp – een derdejaars van Zwadderich - aanviel en hem bijna te pakken kreeg, totdat ik mijn fout herstelde en hem gauw veranderde in een duif. Proffesor Anderling vond het knap dat mijn spreuk had gewerkt, maar was desondanks toch boos omdat mijn adelaar het dier van een andere leerling aan had gevallen.

Zelda keek me de rest van de les niet meer aan. Het konijn waarop zij oefende, was van haarzelf, en ze was in tranen geweest toen mijn adelaar Snuffie bijna aan zijn lange klauwen had geregen.

Proffesor Anderling trok 5 punten af van Ravenklauw, wat voor mij een reden was om me de rest van de les koest te houden, iets wat niet echt lukte.

Na 5 mislukte pogingen was mijn konijn uiteindelijk al in verschillende dieren veranderd; een hond, een kat, een slang (het kostte me extra veel moeite om die fout te herstellen) en nog 1 keer in een duif en 1 keer in een adelaar. De adelaar vond ik persoonlijk het mooiste dier van allemaal, met zijn ranke verenkleed, dat prachtig bruin/orange gekleurd was met een bijpassende perzikkleurige snavel en priemende, knalgele ogen die dwars door je heen leken te kijken. Zelda en Snuffie waren er heel wat minder blij mee en schuivelden snel zo ver mogelijk bij ons vandaan..

Om 10 uur was de les eindelijk afgelopen en was het tijd voor de wedstrijd Ravenklauw – Zwadderich. Nadat ik mijn konijn (die opeens rare adelaarstrekjes bleek te hebben) met veel moeite weer in zijn kooi had gepropt – hij sputterde wild tegen – bracht ik mijn tas terug naar de slaapzaal en pakte mijn supporterssjaal met het logo van Ravenklauw erop uit mijn hutkoffer. Er lagen wat valentijnskaartjes van vorig jaar bovenop. Ik begon te begrijpen waarom Marlijn zo'n hekel aan Soruja had en op de terugweg door de leerlingenkamer smeet ik ze in het vuur, onderwijl de sjaal om mijn nek zwaaiend. Mijn humeur was niet bepaald goed, maar ik had goede hoop dat een goede partij zwerkbal me wel weer zou opvrolijken. Dat deed het altijd.

* * *

Ik ontmoette Marlijn bij de trappen die naar de tribune leidden. Ook zij droeg haar supporterssjaal en enkele rozetten. Ze leek te popelen om naar boven te gaan en zwaaide dan ook wild met haar armen toen ze me zag komen. Met een kleine glimlach zwaaide ik terug en holde naar mijn vriendin toe.

'Heb jij Boris gezien?' vroeg ik haar nieuwsgierig, maar Marlijn schudde haar hoofd.

'Sinds hij weggerend is uit de Grote zaal heb ik hem niet meer gezien,' zei ze bezorgd. 'Ik hoop dat er niets ergs met hem aan de hand is. Maarja, nu is het tijd voor zwerkbal! Laten we opschieten, voor alle goede plekjes al bezet zijn!' En ze greep me bij m'n arm. Breed glimlachend holden we tesamen de trappen op, en kwamen al snel aan op de tribune, die nog half leeg was. We hadden dus nog alle tijd om een paar goede plaatsjes in te pikken voordat de rest van de supporters zouden arriveren. We gingen helemaal vooraan zitten, naast de hekken die ervoor moesten zorgen dat er niemand tijdens de wedstrijd van de tribune zou donderen. Een beetje verveeld leunde ik tegen het hek naast mijn stoel en keek naar het veld. Marlijn was druk in gesprek geraakt met een meisje dat ook uit ons jaar komt; Ria.

Luka en een paar andere spelers van Ravenklauw waren al aan het invliegen. Luka zwaaide vrolijk met zijn drijversknuppel naar me toen onze blikken elkaar kruisten en hij had een grijns van oor tot oor op zijn gezicht. Zwerkbal was zijn lust en zijn leven. Achter hem zwaaide nog iemand. Ik spitste mijn ogen in een poging te zien wie het was.

En tot mijn grote verbazing herkende ik het welbekende, mollige gezicht van Boris, die een eindje verderop zweefde en duidelijk niet wist wat hij moest doen, maar wel zogenaamd vrolijk naar mij en Marlijn zwaaide. Een paar mensen die om mij en Marijn heen zaten fluisterden zachtjes tegen elkaar en wezen op hem.

'Dat verklaard zijn steeds terugkomende nachtmerries!' fluisterde Marlijn in mijn oor en ik knikte, want ik was zo verbijsterd dat ik geen woord meer kon uitbrengen. Boris in het zwerkbalteam van Ravenklauw? Dat was echt het wonder van de eeuw. Boris was namelijk – net als Zelda – geen geboren vlieger en bovendien had hij hoogtevrees.

Er ging een fluitje en de spelers van Ravenklauw voegden zich snel bij hun aanvoerder – een nogal potige zesdejaars genaamd Rian Jaon -, en gingen netjes op een rij op de zijlijn staan,terwijl hun aanvoerder voor hen begon te ijsberen. Het gebruikelijke oppeppraatje waarschijnlijk. Aan de kant van Zwadderich gebeurde hetzelfde. Ik zag Zelda tussen haar teamgenoten staan. Zij was ook drijver, maar ik vroeg me nog steeds af waarom eigenlijk. Zelda vloog beroerd en dat wist ze zelf ook.

Het team van Zwadderich kreeg ook een speech van hun aanvoerder, van wie ik de naam niet wist. Hij had het formaat en de vorm van een trol, dus ik vermoedde dat hij niet al te snugger moest zijn. Madame Hoogh stond naast Professor Anderling en de twee waren duidelijk iets ernstigs aan het bespreken, want hun gezichten stonden strak en bezorgd. Ze waren echter al wel heel snel klaar, en Professor Anderling ging het veld af, op weg naar het commentaarskamertje, waar ze altijd zat samen mt de leerling die het commentaar van de wedstrijd zou gaan geven, nog steeds met een bezorgd gezicht. Dat zou waarschijnlijk wel weer een Griffoendor zijn, maar dat deerde me niet.

Ik was zo gefixeerd op Anderling dat ik bijna het fluitsignaal voor het begin van de wedstrijd miste. Marlijn gaf me een por in mijn ribben en schreeuwde:

'De wedstrijd is allang begonnen dromer! Wees eens sportief en moedig je team aan!' Nijdig gaf ik haar een por terug, die ze duidelijk niet voelde omdat ze al weer met haar hoofd bij de wedstrijd was en draaide mijn hoofd naar het veld. De twee beukers vlogen net langs, met de drijvers op hun hielen. De zoekers hingen samen een heel eind boven de andere spelers,wachtend om een glimp op te vangen van de snaai, een klein goudkleurig balletje met vleugeltjes dat als je het ving 150 punten extra waard was. De rest van het team was al druk in gevecht om de slurk te bemachtigen zodat ze konden scoren. De grote,rode bal deed me erg denken aan een voetbal en ik zag vaak in gedachten voor me hoe grappig het zou zijn als ze tegen de bal aan zouden trappen, zoals bij voetbal.

Ik was ver weg en besefte nauwelijks dat de tribune gevuld was met mensen, maar werd daar op een pijnlijke manier aan herrinerd doordat een meisje dat voor me zat (een tweedejaars) zo enthousaist haar handen de lucht in gooide toen Ravenklauw scoorde dat ze mij een klap in het gezicht gaf. Het was pijnlijk, maar ik kwam weer terug op aarde. Marlijn keek me bezorgd aan, maar ik schudde zonder een woord te zeggen mijn hoofd als in een teken van 'alles is goed' en concentreerde me weer op de wedstrijd. De stand was nu al 20-10 voor Ravenklauw en het zag er goed uit.

Luka en Boris waren de drijvers van het team en ondanks dat hij nu groen zag en dat hij om de haverklap bijna van zijn bezem viel, deed Boris het heel goed. Het lukte hem om een doelpoging te voorkomen door net op tijd een beuker naar de betreffende speler van Zwadderich te slaan, die hem moest ontwijken en daardoor de Slurk liet vallen. Marlijn en ik juichten harder dan wie ook en toen Boris dat zag werd hij rood onder zijn al groene wangen.

Zwadderich scoorde nog 3 keer en Ravenklauw scoorde 5 keer. We waren duidelijk aan de winnende hand en ik zag toe hoe de twee zoekers (allebei meisjes) vochten om de snaai als eerste te pakken te krijgen. Maar naar een tijdje begon het me toch te vervelen. Marlijn zat naast me opgewonden op en neer te springen, maar ik leunde opnieuw verveeld met één arm op het hek en staarde de andere kant op.

In de verte dreven wolken zwijgzaam langs de hemel. Het was waar, ik vond Zwerkbal leuk, maar niet voor lang. Na een tijdje kon het me behoorlijk gaan vervelen en keek ik liever naar de wolken of bestudeerde ik de andere leerlingen, die allemaal even enthousaist schreeuwen en stampten om hun team aan te moedigen. Heel Griffoendor was natuurlijk voor Ravenklauw. De fete tussen Zwadderich en Griffoendor was geen geheim. Ze konden elkaar niet uitstaan en er werden vaak gemene grappen uitgehaald tussen de afdelingen.

'Cony, kijk uit!' Een stem die van heel ver weg lijkt te komen probeerde me ergens voor te waarschuwen. Ik schrok op uit mijn mijmeringen en draaide me verbaasd om klaar om te vragen wat er aan de hand was. Maar die kans kreeg ik echter niet. Voordat ik ook maar iets kon doen, voelde ik hoe iets hards met een doffe klap tegen de zijkant van mijn hoofd knalde, ergens vlak bij mijn slaap. Een enorme steek verspreide zich in razend tempo. Het voelde alsof mijn hoofd uit elkaar scheurde, in 2 stukken. Mijn ogen begonnen onwillekeurig te tranen van pijn en angst en het beeld voor mijn ogen werd steeds waziger. Ik deed mijn best om bij bewustzijn te blijven, maar het lukte niet. Het werd zwart voor mijn ogen. Langzaam zakte ik weg in een poel van duisternis, steeds dieper en dieper...

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Bedankjes**

**Reviewers: **Jade Lammourgy,x Eliza-Jane x,CaptainSparrow-luv.,The Writing Quill

* * *

**A/N: Wéér een kort hoofdstuk, ik weet het *zucht*, maar ik moest hem hier afbreken. Als ik dat eerder had gedaan, was het helemaal maar zo'n mini-hoofdstukje geworden (niet dat het niet al mini is -__- )**

**Woorden: **1,708  
**Geupload op: **12 Maart 2009


	5. Deel 4

**De Valentijnsbeuker**

******Disclaimer: Ik bezit niet Harry Potter, alleen de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen en die niet bekend zijn uit de boeken/films!**

**

* * *

**

**Deel 4**

'Cony..CONY! Ben je wakker? Zeg alsjeblieft iets, laat zien dat je nog leeft!' Een stem galmde door mijn hoofd; hij klonk wanhopig en bang, alsof de persoon die praatte doodsangsten uitstond. Ik moest tot mijn grote verbazing concluderen dat ik niet wist wie er precies praatte. Mijn hoofd stak als een bezetene, ondanks dat ik duidelijk voelde dat hij op iets zachts rustte. De stem ging gewoon door met praten, maar ik hoorde niets; de pijn van mijn hoofd verdoezelde de klanken. Tranen begonnen te prikken in mijn ogen, terwijl ik in gedachten wensde dat de verschrikkelijke pijn verdween. Langzaam maar zeker kregen mijn ogen weer beelden door; beelden van mijn dichte oogleden, waar op sommige plekken kleine hoeveelheden licht doorheen drongen. Door dat licht leek het alsof mijn hoofdpijn dubbel zo erg werd en ik kneep mijn ogen stijf dicht. Een slecht plan, want mijn hoofd begon nóg harder te steken.

'Cony!' riep de stem opnieuw, maar nu veel luider en duidelijker. 'Ik weet dat je wakker bent, doe alsjeblieft je ogen open, alsjeblieft!.' Ik kreunde zacht en was helemaal niet van plan om mijn ogen open te doen. Ik wou veel liever nog even doorslapen...

Cony!' riep de stem opnieuw, maar nu veel duidelijker en kalmer. 'Ik weet dat je wakker bent, doe alsjeblieft je ogen open.' Hoe meer de stem praat, hoe harder het lijkt te klinken. Mijn oogleden voelden zwaar aan, maar ik werd nieuwsgierig naar wie er tegen me sprak. De stem begon steeds liever te klinken, alsof hij of zij het tegen een klein kind had wiens knie geschaafd was. Ik schraapte al mijn moed bij elkaar; probeerde de gedachte dat mijn hoofd alleen maar meer zeer zou gaan doen als ik mijn ogen opendeed uit mijn gedachten te bannen en deed heel langzaam één oog open.

Eerst zag ik alleen een fel licht, maar daarna werd mijn omgeving duidelijker zichtbaar; eerst alleen zwarte vlekken, daarna werden er omtrekken zichtbaar en toen kwamen de kleuren terug en begonnen de vlekken vorm aan te nemen. Het gezicht van Boris zweefde boven het mijne. Hij was lichtelijk bezweet en had rode ogen, waarschijnlijk van het huilen.

'Ben je ook weer terug?' grapte hij zenuwachtig toen ik een paar keer met mijn ogen knipperde om de slaap eruit te krijgen.

'Ja, ik denk het,' zei ik voorzichtig,terwijl ik een dappere poging deed om overeind te komen uit het bed waar ik op lag. Een poging die ik snel moest staken toen er een harde pijnscheut door mijn hoofd schoot. Kreunend liet ik me weer in de kussens vallen en keek om me heen. Natuurlijk lag ik op de ziekenzaal. Alles om me heen was wit; mijn dekens,de muren, de plafons en de gordijnen die voor de ramen hingen.

'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg ik me hardop af. 'En waarom voelt het alsof mijn hoofd er ieder moment af kan vallen?'

'Je kreeg een beuker tegen je hoofd,' zei Boris gedempt, omdat hij net bezig was de tranen uit zijn ogen te vegen met de rug van zijn rechterhand. 'Het was Zelda's schuld. Ze sloeg de beuker met haar knuppel vanuit een bepaalde hoek en hij raasde draaiend naar de tribune voordat iemand hem kon tegenhouden. Jij zag hem niet aankomen omdat je dromerig voor je uit zat te staren, we probeerden je te waarschuwen maar waren te laat. De beuker raakte je, - volgens mij was je op slag bewusteloos – en toen viel je door het hek heen, de tribune af. Luka zag je vallen – het leek alsof het in slo-motion ging, heel eng – liet zijn knuppel abrupt los en vloog op je af. Hij ving je nog net op tijd op en iedereen juichte. Hellaas keek die stomme idioot niet goed waar hij heen vloog en knalde hij met jou in zijn armen tegen de doelpaal van Zwadderich op. Jullie waren al een stuk gedaald gelukkig, maar toch kwam die klap behoorlijk hard aan,-'

'Wie noem jij hier een idioot?!' brulde Luka's stem rechts van mij. Heel voorzichtig draaide ik mijn hoofd in de richting van het geluid en grijnste toen ik Luka 3 bedden van mij vandaan zag liggen, met een grote pleister op zijn voorhoofd. Hij was een beetje bleek, maar zag er verder heel goed uit.

'Je moet zelf ook toegeven dat het behoorlijk stom was,' ging Boris koppig door.

'Maar ik heb wel haar leven gered!' brulde Luka woedend terug en hij werd een beetje rood toen hij zag dat ik hem aan keek.

'Dus jullie waren het,' zei ik lachend, 'Jullie riepen dat je moest oppassen!'

'Ja,' zei Luka, en hij ging overeind zitten. 'Hellaas was onze timing een beetje slecht.'

'Is alles goed met je hoofd?' vroeg ik nog steeds lachend, met een blik op zijn pleister. Luka werd nog roder en verstopte hem snel onder zijn linkerhand,terwijl hij uit bed sprong.

'Alleen nog een lichte hoofdpijn, maar Madame Pleister zegt dat ik snel weer van de ziekenzaal mag,' zei hij vrolijk. 'Hoe gaat het met jou? Je bent wel erg lang buiten westen geweest, we waren al bang dat je dood was..'

'Het voelt alsof mijn hoofd ieder moment uit elkaar kan knallen,' kreunde ik. 'Zelfs m'n hoofd optillen doet al te veel pijn en ik voel me beroerd.'

'Madame Pleister zei dat je een zware hersenschudding had opgelopen,' verklaarde Luka meteen. 'Toen ik bijkwam en jou roerloos in dat andere bed zag liggen, wou ik natuurlijk meteen naar je toe, maar dat mocht niet. Ik had rust nodig zei ze. En toen heeft ze me verteld wat er met je aan de hand was. Ik denk dat je hier nog wel even vastzit.'

'Hoe lang ben ik buiten westen geweest?' vroeg ik nieuwsgierig.

'Lang genoeg om de rest van Valentijnsdag te missen,' zei Boris en ik kreunde opnieuw.

'Het is zeker alweer Zondag?' zei ik nijdig. 'Dit is echt wel het toppunt van mijn Valentijns-pech! Een beuker tegen mijn hoofd krijgen zodat ik de rest van de dag voor pampus lig!' Luka en Boris grinnikten.

'Je hebt vast alle Valentijns-pech records gebroken,' lachte Boris. 'Maar ja, zoiets kan alleen jou overkomen..'

'Als Luka er niet was geweest, zou ik het zeker niet overleefd hebben,' antwoordde ik,en ik gaf Luka een dankbare blik.

'Graag gedaan hoor,' wuifde die mijn dankbaarheid weg, ondanks dat hij zo mogelijk nog roder werd. 'Ik laat mijn beste vriendin toch niet zomaar te pletter storten?' Boris zuchtte diep en draaide met zijn ogen,terwijl Luka en ik elkaar lang aanstaarden. Het viel me ineens op hoe mooi zijn ogen waren. Het deed me denken aan mijn favoriete kleur. Ondanks zijn bleke kleur, scheen de zon vol op zijn ronde,slanke gezicht en het licht leek te weerkaatsen in zijn ogen.

'Luka, wat moet dat?' riep de boze stem van Madame Pleister opeens en we schrokken ons een ongeluk.'Had ik gezegd dat je al uit bed mocht?'

'Maar ik voel me prima!' riep Luka net zo boos terug,terwijl Madame Pleister haar kantoortje uit kwam stampen, recht op Luka af, die duidelijk geen zin had om weer te gaan liggen. Ze hield boos halt aan het voeteneinde van mijn bed en keek Luka streng aan, die net zo boos terug staarde, totdat hij opeens van onderwerp veranderde;

'Cony is wakker mevrouw, kijk maar!' Meteen draaide Madame Pleister haar hoofd naar mij en haar boze gezicht verdween om plaats te maken voor een bezorgd gezicht.

'Eindelijk ben je bijgekomen schatje,' zei ze ademloos.'We dachten dat je nooit meer bij zou komen na die verschrikkelijke knal tegen je hoofd. Gelukkig ben je nu weer terug. Hoe voel je je?'

'Alsof ik doodga,' kreunde ik dramatisch en de jongens lachten zacht. Madame Pleister reageerde echter niet op hen en haalde een klein flesje met een paarse vloeistof erin tevoorschijn uit de zak van het schort dat ze droeg.

'Dat zal ook best,' zei ze resoluut. 'Ik ben bang dat je nog minstens een week hier moet bljiven. We moeten zeker weten dat je in alle rust kan herstellen. Het had niet veel gescheeld of je had een schedelbreuk gehad.'

Opnieuw kreunde ik. De paasvakantie kwam eraan en ik had echt geen zin om de hele vakantie op bed door te brengen. Aan de andere kant had ik ook geen keus. Mijn hoofd stak nog steeds en mijn blik werd af en toe heel even wazig. Madame Pleister haalde een lepel tevoorschijn, trok met een ploppend geluidje de dop van het flesje af en goot voorzichtig wat op een lepel.

'Dit drankje zorgt ervoor dat je heerlijk kunt slapen,' legde ze me snel uit. 'Het beste medicijn tegen een hersenschudding is rust.' En zonder verder nog iets uit te leggen, duwde ze de lepel in mijn mond, zodat ik bijna stikte en begon te hoesten. Het lukte me nog net om het drankje in te slikken voordat het er weer uit kwam.

Meteen daarna richtte Madame Pleister zich furieus tot Luka, die achteruit deinsde.

'En jij gaat onmiddellijk naar je eigen bed terug en komt er pas weer uit als ik zeg dat het mag!' riep ze woedend. Dat liet Luka zich geen twee keer zeggen en hij spurte ervandoor, om snel zijn eigen bed in te springen.

Één blik van Madame Pleister was ook genoeg om Boris duidelijk te maken dat hij weg moest omdat wij rust nodig hadden. Ook hij spurte ervandoor zonder nog iets te zeggen, alleen ging hij richting de deur. Ik probeerde nog 'Zie je later' te zeggen, maar dat ging niet meer. Opnieuw werd ik overrompeld door iets plotselings; deze keer was het geen pijn maar slaap. Voordat ik het goed en wel doorhad, vielen mijn ogen dicht en werd het opnieuw donker.

**-TBC-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ik was eigenlijk nog niet van plan om dit hoofdstuk te posten, maar ik kon het niet laten :-)  
**

**Woorden: 1,666  
Geupload op: 27 Maart 2009**


	6. Deel 5

**De Valentijnsbeuker**

**Disclaimer: Ik bezit niet Harry Potter, alleen de karakters die in dit verhaal voorkomen en die niet bekend zijn uit de boeken/films!**

**A/N: Ik weet het, lang niet geupdate, maar ik had het de afgelopen tijd gewoon druk (met school en dergelijke). Sorry!**

* * *

**Deel 5 (slot)**

Toen ik weer wakker werd, was mijn hoofdpijn nog niet weg maar wel minder. Ik keek om me heen – nu deed dat minder pijn - en ontdekte dat het donker was op de Ziekenzaal. Het bed van Luka was leeg; hij was vast weggestuurd.

Ik probeerde overeind te komen,en tot mijn grote verbazing lukte dat, ondanks dat ik er behoorlijk draaierig van werd. Het drankje zat zeker geholpen. Madame Pleister was nergens te bekennen, maar er lag een brief met een roze lintje erom aan mijn voeteneinde,samen met een enorme roos met een steel van minstens 40 centimeter lang. Ik keek om me heen of ik iemand zag, maar er was niets te zien. Ik was moederziel alleen. Er was dus ook niemand die kon zien dat ik een brief had. Perfecter kon niet.

Snel griste ik de brief en de roos van de witte dekens en ging voorzichtig weer liggen. Mijn hart bonkte in mijn keel. Zou dit weer een grap zijn? Probeerde iemand me alweer voor de gek te houden. Maar een manier om daar achter te komen.

Ik trok de evelop open – voorzichtig, zodat ik de inhoud niet zou scheuren – en haalde er een brief uit. Een brief die was geschreven op roze perkament. Zoiets had ik nog nooit gekregen en heel even kon ik niets anders doen dan ernaar staren. Mijn handen begonnen te trillen van spanning. Zou ik het aandurven om hem te lezen? Misschien was dat ook maar beter, dan wist ik zo snel mogelijk of het een grap was ja of nee. Er was hier niemand die me uit kon lachen als het zo was.

Het perkament scheurde bijna toen mijn nog steeds bibberende handen het openvouwden. Een heerlijke geur bereikte mijn neus. Het was een soort bloemenparfum. Heel even genoot ik van de heerlijke geur, die me deed denken aan de lente (mijn lievelingsseizoen) maar richtte me daarna op de brief. Hij was in een krullerig handschrift geschreven, een handschrift dat ik meteen herkende: Het was LUKA'S handschrift.

_Lieve Cony,_

_Ik weet niet wanneer je deze brief gaat lezen, omdat ik niet weet wanneer dat rare drankje van Pleister uitgewerkt is. Ik had hem je veel liever persoonlijk gegeven, maar ik ben eruit geschopt. Gelukkig is er bjina niets meer over van de wond op mijn hoofd die ik heb gekregen door de ontmoeting met die doelpaal. Alleen maar een schrammetje._

_In ieder geval; Ik schrok me echt een ongeluk toen die gemene troela van een Zelda die beuker expres naar jou sloeg. Jij was waarschijnlijk in gedachten verzonken (zoals altijd als je je verveelt, ga je schamen!) en had het niet door. Boris zag het ook en we probeerden je te waarschuwen, want we konden die beuker onmogelijk nog inhalen. Ik durfde haast niet te kijken wat er gebeurde toen ik die verschrikkelijke knal hoorde die vertelde dat jij die beuker tegen je hoofd begon natuurlijk te krijsen als een speenvarken, dus kon ze je niet helpen toen je naar beneden tuimelde (dat zag ik omdat ik door mijn vingers keek, dat geef ik toe) maar wij konden je makkelijk bereiken._

_Ik was zo bang dat je dood was, en ik wou niet dat je te pletter viel en daarom haaste ik me naar je toe. Zoals Boris je al verteld heeft, ving ik je nog net op tijd op. Je was doodsbleek,slap en er liep bloed langs je gezicht. De tranen sprongen me in de ogen en daardoor zag ik niet meer waar ik vloog. Ik probeerde je (dom genoeg) te helpen door dat bloed weg te vegen,todat ik opeens voelde hoe mijn hoofd tegen iets aan knalde (die doelpaal dus, maar dat wist ik op dat moment nog niet). Toen werd alles ook voor mij zwart. De rest heb ik je al verteld._

_Ik denk dat je nu niet meer begrijpt waar ik heen wil, maar ik kan het niet langer voor me houden. Sinds dat gedoe met Soruja probeerde ik mezelf voor te houden dat ik voorlopig niet meer aan de meid wou (is een jongensuitdrukking,vraag me alsjeblieft niet om het uit te leggen), maar jij was het enige waar ik aan kon denken en het was behoorlijk verwarrend in het begin. Je bent tenslotte mijn beste vriendin._

_Maar hoe meer maanden er verstreken, hoe meer ik begon te zien hoe mooi je ogen eigenlijk zijn en hoe je haar wappert als de wind erdoorheen waait. Ik begon te begrijpen dat ik verliefd op je was, maar durfde het niet toe te geven. Heel vaak heb ik je tijdens de les of in de leerlingenkamer van een afstandje bekeken, iets wat Boris niet al te prettig vond omdat ik hem dan niet meer kon helpen met zijn huiswerk. En gisteren kreeg ik ineens door dat ik verliefd op je was geworden, maar ik durfde het niet te zeggen. Maar nadat die beuker bijna je dood werd, ben ik van mening dat ik het maar beter toe kan geven, voordat ik je echt verlies!_

_Luister, ik weet dat het misschien heel verwarrend is voor je en dat je er nu niet aan wilt denken omdat je last hebt van je hoofd en zo, maar ik zou je willen vragen of je het zou willen proberen met mij. Ik beloof je dat ik nooit mest op je schoenen zal laten vallen met Kruidenkunde._

_Veel beterschap,_

_Kusjes van Luka_

_Ps. De roos is natuurlijk een cadeautje. Ik heb hem gejat uit Hagrid's tuin,dus als iemand je vraagt hoe je eraan komt,lieg dan alsjeblieft!_

Langzaam kreeg ik een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Echt weer iets voor Luka om speciaal voor mij met gevaar voor eigen leven een roos te jatten uit de tuin van een leraar, dacht ik bij mezelf. Luka was altijd doodsbang geweest voor Muil, de grote wolfshond van Hagrid, die eigenlijk geen vlieg kwaad deed.

Opnieuw drukte ik de brief tegen mijn neus zodat de heerlijke geur haast over me heen leek te spoelen. Misschien kon het geen kwaad om Luka een kans te geven, want als ik eens goed nadacht, realiseerde ik me dat ik mezelf er ook een paar keer op had betrapt dat ik Luka had geobserveerd tijdens de les (zonder dat hij dat doorhad) om vervolgens met strafwerk opgezadeld te worden omdat ik niet oplette..

Zuchtend keek ik even op van de brief en naar het plafon, waar her en der gaatjes in zaten. Mijn hoofd begon weer te bonken, maar ik wist niet of dat kwam van de opwinding of van die hersenschudding. Voor het eerst in mijn hele leven had ik een **echte** Valentijns brief gekregen én een roos. Misschien valt Valentijnsdag toch wel mee...

**Einde**

**

* * *

**

Bedankjes:

Iedereen die de moeite heeft genomen te reviewen:  
**Stifte, x eliza-jane x, Jade Lammourgy, ****CaptainSparrow-luv.**, **The Writing Quill****

* * *

**

A/N: Als iemand er nog interesse in heeft, ik ben nog bezig met een vervolg op dit verhaal: _Tweestrijd. _Deze keer in het P.O.V van Luka...

**Woorden: **1,120  
**Geupload op: **6 Mei 2009


End file.
